Second Thoughts
by FangirlSupreme
Summary: Moments before the poisoning of Snow and Charming is final, a certain handmaiden causes Edmond to have second thoughts, and averts a disastrous future. Count of Monte Cristo/Charlotte (Spoilers for 6x02)


Edmond approached the wine pitcher with unease, glancing around as he tipped the lid with a creak.

He heard Snow and Charming whispering, and unless his ears were playing tricks on him, they were talking about him and Charlotte.

He must've been very transparent, if they had noticed his attraction to the princess' handmaiden with such ease.

It made him curious as to if he had revealed anything else.  
Not that any of that would matter after tonight.

He waved away the frivolous conversation behind him and discretely retrieved the vial of Agrabahn viper venom from inside his coat.

Checking to make sure no one could see him, he emptied the contents of the small bottle into the pitcher, then tucked the vial away, unseen.

Swiftly, he made his way to the table, and was about to pour the tainted wine when Charming held out a hand. "Edmond, wait," the prince said.

"Is something wrong?" Edmond questioned politely.

"No, we just need one more glass," Charming answered, turning slightly in his chair to signal a servant, as Edmond wondered what poor, unfortunate soul would be partaking this bitter draught of death-

"Sorry I'm late!" Charlotte's voice rang through the room, and Edmond felt a chill go through him as he saw her hurry down the stairs, a beaming smile on her face.

"Tonight we say farewell to Charlotte," Snow White announced, a bittersweet tone to her voice. "I'm afraid she's leaving us tomorrow."

"My mother's fallen ill, so I'm going home to help my family care for her," Charlotte explained, looking almost...apologetic? as she approached the table and took her seat.

"Well, this family will miss you when you're gone," Snow said quietly, and Charlotte gave a modest smile as Charming ordered, "Pour the wine, Edmond. Tonight we toast to old friends."

No choice but to comply, Edmond obediently served the wine to the prince and princess, but approached Charlotte's glass with a feeling of trepidation.

Charlotte seemed to sense his hesitation. "Edmond, what is it?" she asked gently, looking up at him, and he was completely disarmed by her eyes, for what seemed like the millionth time in the few days he'd been at the castle. Brown, innocent, childlike even, completely trusting of him.

"It's...your eyes again," he replied softly, and out of the corners of his eyes he could see Snow and Charming smiling at each other.

They must have been trying to set the two of them up.

Damn the prince and princess and their ill-timed matchmaking skills.

"That's very kind of you," Charlotte said, blushing slightly.

Hands shaking, something they hadn't done in years, Edmond poured the wine into her glass, a sinking feeling taking root in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, thank you, Charlotte," he breathed, knowing she'd never truly understand the meaning of his words, and God, the feel of her name falling off his lips was heaven itself.

He forced himself to step away from the table, his gait slowing as Snow White made the toast. He heard the clinking of glasses and turned, to watch the horror he had helped to happen.

He watched as Charlotte raised the glass to her lips, as the prince and princess followed suit.

They were moments away from a slow and painful death, Charlotte included. He remembered Mercèdés, and how she had perished at the hands of the Baron.

He couldn't let innocence like that die again.

For a moment, he wavered. And that was enough.

"Wait," he called suddenly. They all paused, their poisoned glasses still in hand, three pairs of eyes turning to him, though he only focused on one.

"What is it?" Snow White inquired.

"Is there something wrong?" Charming asked.

Edmond tried to laugh his outburst off. "Yes, it's just-an occasion like this requires a bottle to match, and I have just the thing in the cellar, so-"

Within seconds he plucked the wretched glass from Charlotte's hold, giving her a reassuring smile as he did so. She smiled back, and he noted with relief that the present royalty were also having their glasses retrieved as well.

Crisis averted.

The Evil Queen would be livid.

Tomorrow, perhaps he could finish what he had intended to do, with Charlotte gone.

But there was no sense in that. Snow and Charming were good people, and just rulers, who didn't deserve to end before their time came.

He stumbled down to the wine cellar, thankful he had, at least, avoided Charlotte's unnecessary death.

* * *

 **Such trash for these two cuties...**

 **Review please!**

 **Me at me: Get off your ass and write, because it won't write itself.**

 **Also me at me: Why do I have to write it?**

 **Bc no one else will.**


End file.
